Jak the Girl, Daxter the Human, Keira the Ottsel
by TheTomBoy-Ottsel
Summary: Are you tired of Daxter being a girl in some stories? Tired of yaoi? Here's one you might like! What if Jak was a born a girl? Daxter stayed human? Keira turned into a Ottsel? Female!Jak/Human!Daxter not a yaoi story. AU story. Rated T, just to be safe. (Mostly because of MY cussing:/) UPDATES SHOULD BE EVERY TWO DAYS BESIDE ON WEEKENDS (Results may very) Today's Chapter: 6
1. Chapter 1

He'll my creepy stalkers of Jak and Daxter. I had an idea for a parallel universe, What if Jak was a girl? Daxter was always a human? And that (dumb birch) Keria was an Ottsel? Sorry, I really hate Keria, sorry to disappoint people that love JakxKeria. There is none. Just JakxDax xD. No it's not YAOI. It's a parallel place . You know what else is a parallel universe? When someone choices to make a FanFiction Drawing of this... SAD FACE. The only art I'll get is mine:I

·····-·····

A blonde-green hair girl sat in the fountain in Sandover. Her hair was a beautiful green, the green turned to a light yellow that hid under a helmet she once got from her parents. She wore a blue shirt with a white pants. They had holes in random places.

She couldn't remember where or who she came from. But all she cares that is her name is Jakkie. Jak for short.

Jak played inside a fountain, splashing at people who dared to walk by. She would laugh and giggle at them if she could. But than Jak was born a mute. Her brain didn't function properly like each of everyone in the village. Her mind can't control the way she says things. A laugh can turn into a scream. A hello can turn into a goodbye. So all she did was wave, smile, and cry.

She never had any other kid here. She was left alone as a child. Sometimes if the grown-ups were bored they'll play with the little one. Each day she'll look out to sea for ships. Hoping and praying for some other kid to have fun with. But no one ever came to shore by ship.

Only by feet one would come. A child with yellow-red hair shot up like a fire in the darkness. He had buck teeth to match his line of freckles across his face and body. The young kid was left alone in the jungle. His parents were gone. He didn't know where or how. They just vanished. He ran all around his home to look for them. So home lead to village, than the outer place of his town. All he had were the clothes on his back. He wore a dusty ripped red shirt and white pants.

Soon, he was lost.

His name was Daxter. He wasn't the bravest of all. But he got by. Daxter ran in one direction the whole time. He was afraid of the Lurkers, spiders, and snakes trying to hurt him. He ran across a bridge almost out of the jungle. He tripped on the wood and some fell to the ground. But Daxter continued to run and run. Away from the monsters behind him. He was too scared to look back.

Soon Daxter made it to a town. He ran across the town dying of thirst. He saw a fountain and rushed quickly to it. Be dunked his face in water. Tasting the refreshing goodness of it. He jumped in and washed his skin of dirt and cuts. He took a deep breath and submerged himself to the water.

Jak peered and saw the colors of red and yellow bubbling in the water. Jak set her hand on it slowly. The reaction of it wasn't quite as slow. It shot up and started moving around fast. It was another kid. Jak stood in awe as he watched the child brushing his hair up and looking around with blue eyes. Soon his matched up to Jak's blue ones. She rubbed her eyes to make sure it was real. The boy stood there still.

"Woah," Daxter's face showed happiness.

And that was how the two heroes met.


	2. Chapter 2

I people that scare me enough to write another one before you kill me! I thought I should continue my awesome... WRITING! No? Okay, I'm like 14 what do you expect? A perfect vocab? A good style? A good laugh? OKAY DON'T HURT ME~!

Okay this is when Daxter is 16, Jak and Keira are both 15 and half. :I , I need a life hu? The reason Keira is not included in the first chapter is,... Well I don't like her :I... let's just say she's adopted. :) you whore Keira.

····-····

Jak and Daxter had grown up since they met. They became the best of friends and very close. Jak had gotten her figure at the age of 12, and Daxter's puberty hasn't really came in yet. So his squeak in his voice is like a kid. Although Daxter had taken into the fact Jak was more beautiful. She became very happen when she was able to make noises the way she wanted.

Daxter always loved when she makes little sounds. He could admire her laugh and will comfort her cries. He became more physical attractive each year. Although her personality turned more into a sweet and adventurous one. When ever he get the chance, he tries to look more better in front of her. He was happy he was taller than her by 3inches. He could always look better.

Jak isn't the only female on Sandover village. Keira was the sage's daughter. The sage was named Samos. Samos both adopted Jak and Keira. All every Keria did was try and impress Daxter with her knowledge about Precursor Artifacts. But when Daxter tries to listen, he falls asleep in the endless boring knowledge.

So Keira likes Daxter while He likes Jak.

Daxter was fast asleep on ground waiting for Jak. Of course with Jak's personality she was already up. Jak rush over to Daxter and climbed on him. Her nose touch his, while she kept poking at Daxter in the chest. Daxter finally awoke to see Jak on of him. He blinked once and panicked. He got Jak off and blushed.

"Uhh, Jak? Y-you know I don't like be woken up like that." Daxter shyly looked at her. And she he knew he didn't she was smiled and giggle softly to him. Daxter sighed and lay down on his back once more to a chuckle a little. "Fine, I'm going to sleep some more." Daxter shook her expressions off. Daxter shut his eyes again. Jak soon came up and rested herself on his chest. He just looked around uncomfortably. "Let's go on an adventure!" Daxter quickly yelled.

Jak got off him and smile widely.

"You guys going on another adventure?" A voice in the background could be heard. Daxter looked in the direction to see Keira. He sighed as he lay his eyes upon her. "You know I get bored around here a lot." Keira frowned and gave him very soft eyes. "Can I come with you guys this time?" Keira walked close to him and Jak.

Daxter looked at Jak for approval. She seemed to be fine with it. Daxter turned back to Keira. "Uh..." Daxter began, "sure! Just be sure not to get in the way of my manliness." Daxter winked towards Jak.

"Yea, your one big adventurer!" Keira cut in between Jak and Daxter. "Your so strong, and c-"

"Let's just keep my ego small before it gets too big." Daxter cut her off so he wouldn't seem interested in her. He got up and offered Jak a hand. But instead of Jak taking it. Keira grabbed him faster. Before she could pulled herself up. He backed away and walked towards the bridges.

Keira grabbed Jak's shirt. "Your getting in my way again, ugh!" She dropped Jak and got up. She looked back in anger. "You need to stop being selfish." Keira looked back at Daxter. "The only guy here is him, and your causing nothing but trouble." Keira began running towards Daxter. "Hey wait up for me!"

Jak couldn't do anything with Daxter. Not without Keira sorting out the cards and her picking it first. Jak had to admit. She couldn't help but feel emotions with Daxter around. Just Daxter, no Keira. She could say that Keira is like a big sister. But than, Jak was the one. She wished she could be alone with him for a day. Like before Keira was adopted.

Jak got up and quickly ran to her friend. Walking behind Keira and Daxter. Daxter glancing back from time to time. Keira kept trying to grabbed Daxter's hand constantly. But Daxter just ended up putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the left, away from Keira very awkwardly too.

Daxter noticed something a brand new boat from the Fisher Man. He walked closer to it. He looked back at Jak. "What do you say we take this thing to misty island?" Daxter asked with a smirk to Jak.

"Yea! Just us in a scary place." Keira grabbed Daxter arms. "I hope there isn't any monsters there." She fluttered her eyes upon Daxter with a quivering lip.

Daxter pulled away and went beside Jak. "Don't worry I'll protect ya'." He smiled at Jak.

"Aw, thanks Dax!" She hugged him.

Daxter sighed and climbed in the boat. Most of the ride involved puking, from Keira. Only a long ride came upon their way there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hello, sup, what'd up? I'm just typing in school. Awesome eh? I'm bored to death. right? So than I think my mind was drunk in this chapter. So blah. I want to get in the video game. I'll be kicking butt. You know what else is a butt? Keira, Keira's a butt. :D yay! I'm so not-awesome! _I really need therapy for my self-esteem :/ Yes I was hurt on my emotions. -_- God, I hate love now. From this one kid D: ANYWWAY-. I think my word goal should be 900. Good? Yes._**

**So on with the story. :3! Cause I bet you guys are bored of me. *~*!**

**···-···**

Daxter looked around the area on Misty Island. It was a dusty place for a large room, spider webs were seen everywhere. The room had a giant hole in the middle. Jak ran beside Daxter and hid behind his back. Keira was jealous of this and split in between both of them. Daxter looked inside the hole in the middle of the room. Daxter gagged at the liquid swimming in the pool. It looked a bit odd to him from a distance from where he was. Jak went beside him before Keira took notice of them.

Keira bent over the side and looked in. "Ech! What is that Dark _oze_?" Keira asked Daxter. "It doesn't look like any eco my dad taught me." Keira looked around and saw a Precursor artifacts. She picked it up and looked at it. "Wow, I could take this home! But than my father would get mad at us for coming here." Keira sighed and chucked it behind her, sighing in frustration.

Jak and Daxter both jumped and caught the artifact. Daxter held Jak's hand. He blushed at her. A light glowed in their hands. Jak and Daxter looked down to see the item was glowing. They both looked at it with curiosity. A loud thud behind them was echoed across the room. They both looked at it simultaneous, with fear.

"A Lurker! Do something Daxter!" Keira's voice could be heard. Daxter pulled the item from Jak's hands. He quickly threw it at the Lurker. It exploded and the force caused Daxter to bump into Jak, than Keira. Keira yelled as she fell into the pool of Darkness. Daxter panicked and looked around quickly for help. Any sign of help to come by, or dare to.

Daxter looked towards Keira than looked at Jak. He saw that she landed on her ankle wrong because it was scratched badly. He crawled to her and looked at the direction of Keira. And than small orange blur past them. Both Daxter and Jak looked at the object. turned around to face it. "Oh my! That felt like I was being ripped into tiny pieces!" A voice came from it. Jak and Daxter looked at the thing in shock. "You know Daxter, you look taller for some reason." The orange rat thing began walking closer to them.

"Keira?" Daxter whispered in hopes it wasn't her. He was gunna be in so much trouble with Samos than.

"Yes?" Keira put her voice a bit higher and sweeten to Daxter. She brushed out a piece of strand of hair out of her face. She looked at her hand. "Why am I covered in orange fur?" She shook her hand around. She looked down to see her clothes had grew smaller. And her stomach that showed was yellow and orange. She began to scream. She got up after that second. "I'm fine, I'm good." She looked down again to see her feet were covered in fur. She lost her shoe wear already in the pool.

She screamed once more and ran around the place. Daxter picked her up and covered her mouth. "Keira, if you keep screaming. Than more Lurkers will come!" Daxter shushed her. "Than one fur would be the least of our problems! You got it okay?" She nodded in response. "Okay good." He set her down.

Keira looked at Jak with furious wild eyes. "This is all your fault!" She blamed her. Keira went up and climbed up to Jak's face. "Why did you do this Jakkie?" Keira got frustrated with her, not Daxter.

Daxter walked up to Keira and crossed his arms. "Jak doesn't like to be called that." Daxter spoke for her. He step in front of Jak and faced her. "She might not be able to talk. But, that doesn't mean she causes all the problems." Daxter grabbed Jak's hand. "This is all of our fault." Daxter paused. He pulled his hand away from Jak. "Most of this is my fault."

"But, Daxter you tries to protect me, uh, us. It's her fault for pushing me in, Dax!"

"Shut up." Daxter narrowed his eyes. Jak looked around shyly and rubbed her arms trying to figure out how to get back. Daxter grabbed her hand and picked up her weight off the floor. Jak looked like she kept wanting to fall. "I got ya'." Daxter whisper into her ear. He turned back to Keira. "Just follow us or your stayin' here." Daxter began walking back to the boat. Keira rushed with her little feet, hitting home with the pity patter echoing crossed the place.

"Wait up! I'm a lot smaller than you know!" Keira yelled as she tried to catch up to them.


	4. MERRY MONDAY

**HELLO AGAIN MIND FULLED WITH CONTINUOUS WORD AND LIES! So here's another chapter to you to me. HAPPY ALMOST CHRISMAS! Okay, on my other story. I'm gunna keep posting chapters on it. But it's not on here (FanFiction dot net as you all know and love). Your gunna have to check out my DeviantART account some of them have links. It's the same username as my penname. TheTomBoy-Ottsel . It's the story that gives both joy and knowledge! Okay I bet some of you quit by the the work knowledge hu? Two more days until Christmas. LOVE MY FOLLOWERS. Ain't it awesome? To Christmas! I love it because I give many prez to my peeps. **

**Human Daxter: But everyone loves to get gifts, never to give!**

**But I DO! **

**Human Daxter: whatever *turns to go back to the story*.**

**NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU MUST LOVE ME! *Chases after him*.**

**······-······ »Merry Monday! (SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS)**

Daxter walked to the hut tried to sneak past Samos. But his weight hit the floor boards to heavy and made a loud creek. Samos turned around from meditating. "Where is my daughters, Daxter!" Samos yelled. He looked at Keira to see her clothes were still on, but smaller. "Daxter! What did you do!" Samos yelled again to him for an answer.

"We were, she was, I was-!" Daxter began but messed up his words on his way of explaining.

"Let me guess, you and my daughters went to Misty Island. The only place I told you and Jak not to go!" Samos continued. He went up to Keira, and looked down to her. "What did you do, Keira?" Samos asked her.

"Daxter lead us to Misty Island, and I fell into-"

"Dark eco." Samos said. "Keira, I told you to stay away from him and his crazy ideas." Samos smacked his staff on Daxter head while talking. He walked around and looked outside. "My daughter is a rat." Samos got more anger. He turned around and walked around more.

"Daddy, can you help?" Keira asked.

"No my dear, I'm afraid I can't." Samos sighed. "I can't control Dark eco. But there is one person who studied Dark eco long enough. But he lives far, far, to the north. I would take you there. But the only thing blocking us. Is the many adventures awaiting, it is too dangerous to go on foot. There is lava in the course of the trail.

Jak jumped up by the word "adventure". "But there's the fire canyon! We just need something to fly over it!" Keira smiled in the hopes. "We just need a brave adventurer to get the power supply. Such as power cells." Keira leaned against Daxter leg. "You think you could do it?" Daxter sighed and looked at Jak for anything. She just shrugged back to him.

"I don't know if I could even jump a foot off the ground!" Daxter said explained.

"You have to! Your going to fix this or your not the only one that will be a rat!" Samos yelled and demanded. "But before you even think about going. Your going to need some training before you set a foot in Sandover.

"Training? How am I supposed to do that without going to town first? Is that even possible?" Daxter asked him while looking at Jak.

"Yes, go though the warp portal and to Geezer's rock. You began your training there, Jak will go to. Since you did nothing to stop him."

"Is there going to be anymore of that gross goo stuff there? Cause I'll hate for Jak or Me to fall in there and turn into you!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!" With that said. Jak and Daxter jumped through the warp gate. Keira looked at Samos. "You shouldn't hang out with them. They sometimes need to be alone. You always get in trouble with them around."

"Yes, father. But I get bored, I love to hang out with them too!"


	5. Chapter 5 because 6 is overrated

**Hello people who are mad at me for the long wait between my stress and none of your comments! I'm back, sorry. I got some family problems. Meh, a little bit hard for me. But don't let this ugly mess bring you down! Hehe, yes I have low self esteem. I don't care. I didn't even have a drop of esteem. But I do now! My friends gave me a nickname. I am now called, Jaxter! I so sound like a yaoi comic! XD, but I like the name. My friends be like: HEY JAXTER I'M NOT YOUR DAXTER!**

·····-·······

Jak and Daxter looked around the island. Healthy green grass brushed against their feet as they admire the view. It was a very pleasant surprise for Daxter. Samos must of taken care of the place with his power of Green eco.

Daxter began placing one foot against the other. "You can't come back though the warp gate, until you've collected all four power cells on this island!" Samos yelled though a communicator. Daxter, startled by this he freaked out while Jak covered her mouth and smiled.

Keira forgot to mention that she placed the machine in his pocket. So she started to explain. "This is a communicator I made so my father and I can give you advice on your adventures, Daxter!" She giggled though the speakers.

Daxter looked at it and poked at the flying object. It made a loud noise, loud enough to make Daxter and Jak cover their ears. "Daxter!" Samos yelled at him. "I think it would be better to give the communicator to Jak! At least she won't break it!"

Daxter grumbled and tossed it over to Jak. Jak shrugged and put it away. Daxter know to shut the thing off before anyone spoke again. But Jak noticed and smirked towards him.

"What?" Daxter put his arms to the side and looked back with a smile. "You know the old green guy is annoying as much as his daughter. Besides we could do this ourselves. They think they'll be talking to us, when really, they'll be talking to that machine." Daxter pointed a hand at it.

Jak smiled and rolled her eyes. Daxter blushed upon her reaction. He quickly turned and looked at the flying Precursor orbs. "That's considered money? I could take one of the bird lady's egg and paint it like this." Daxter laughed. He collected them. But, than they turned onto a small pepple size egg. "Wow, these Precursor orbs are kinda freaky if you ask me." Daxter began putting them in his pocket.

Daxter jumped across the rocks. He didn't expect to jump that high. To admit, he didn't even knew he could double jump. He looked at Jak to see her doing these without a sweat. Of course, he learned from the best. He came looked at the power cell in front of him.

He walked closer to it. The glowing of it spread across his eyes and awed him. Jak put her hand in his way. He looked at her very confused. She pointed down to show the spikes almost at their feet. Daxter glowed red and jumped over them. "Hehe, yea sorry Jak. I wasn't pay'n any attention to it." Daxter rubbed his neck.

Daxter grabbed the power cell and held it in his arms Jak came over and joined to look at it. "Wow! This power cell is a Bute!" Daxter awed. Jak looked at Daxter confused. "Don't worry, I tried listening to Keira about Precursor junk. But than she a really boring person." He slumped down and pretended to act bored.

Daxter quickly got up and jumped over another set of spikes. He ran to see boxes of red and metal. Daxter knew what they were Keira always went on trying to impress Daxter, everyday. Daxter took a large hit to the the box, but with his strength. He fell backwards. Jak smiled and walked over to him. She smiled and helped him up. Jak walk to the boxes and jumped on it. Jak smashed it with her fist. Daxter shook his head and joined in.

After that display of destroying boxes. Both of them looked at the eco. "Hey look! Blue eco! Keira says it supposed to make your body go faster." Daxter pointed out. He looked at Jak that seemed to start fiddling with her hair. He sighed and smile as he looked at her. She looked up and Daxter hesitated. "Uh, er, Jak! I bet you can't get the blue eco!" Daxter yelled. Jak smiled and though it. Unfortunately, Jak was shot back and hit the floor flying back. "Jak!" Daxter yelled as he slid against the grass to Jak. "Jak, buddy! Are you okay?" Daxter asked/yelled. Her eyes were closed, and her hair had lines of blue in it. Daxter patted against her face with his hand. "Jak! Jak are you okay?!... Jakky?" Daxter panicked.

Jak shot up looking around. Her hair went back to normal. But than instead of falling to her shoulders. It shot up like Daxter's. But it was a little bit more wavy. Jak quickly got off the ground and shook her head. It seemed a bit foggy to her. Maybe it was a side effect.

"Jak! Thank the Precursors your okay!" Daxter wiped the sweat off his forehead. "But Jak, I think you need to go back. It's a bit dangerous with the eco here." Daxter sighed. Jak frown, than nodded. She walked back. While Daxter continued with his mission. "See ya'!" Daxter waved.


	6. Chapter 6 because 5 is overrated

**Hello my fellow people who tried/drank a glass of wine or beer on this/next year! Ah... 2014... I almost put 2013. You know that fell when you do that. Anyways, I tried my first drank, I mean drinks. )-)... Yea I got drunk. I have a Sin now :(, WHATEVER. So here's what to my life says now. I hate life, I hate hangovers, I hate love, and I hate boys. **

**Human Daxter; You hate me?**

**Who says anything about hating you, your a girly-man.**

**Human Daxter; HEY!**

**I would still make out with ya'. *Daxter backs away slowly to the story* What?! It's just to entertain the readers and myself!**

**···-···**

Daxter skid against the wooden floor hitting all the splinters in his path. He fail with the transporter gate every time. Daxter got up and felt his skin burning as if some one set his face in a blaze of fire. Jak watching it all, covered her mouth and looked away. Daxter brushed out his clothes and hair. He looked at Jak in deep red with a smile under her hands.

"Hey! I didn't crash though the window like last time!" Daxter. blushed. Jak teared up with the f flashback to his last time. Daxter punched her in the arm softly. "Shut up, will ya'?" Daxter started to rub the back of his neck. He looked to see Samos looking at them.

"Good training, Daxter!" Samos said. "But than while up your out there, I forbid you to let my daughter touch any type of eco besides Green eco." Samos poked his staff at Daxter nose. "Got it?" Daxter nodded.

He push the staff away. "Noooo problem!" Daxter yelled. He pulled Jak and wrapped his arm around her. "We got the moves, right Jak? We'll love to stay and chat... But we're itchin' to get on with our adventures." Daxter smiled and winked towards Jak.

"Fine, fine, adventure away than. And while your out "adventuring". Make yourself useful and go unclog my darn Green eco caps on the far side of the beach." Samos point in the direction. "Follow the left." Samos finished. He began to breath deeply. "Now, all of you." He paused for a second. "GET OUT OFF HERE!"

Daxter picked up Jak and ran out there before here did something worst. He ran all the way to the village and set Jak down before falling to the floor, exhaling out his mouth. Carrying Jak was a bit heavy as trying to run away as fast as he can be a bit hard.

"Man," Daxter breathed, he slapped his hand on his face. "I need to work out!" Jak laughed at Daxter. "He looked down at his clothes. They were raged, ripped, and dusty. He looked up at Jak. "You got any money? I need some new clothes." He sighed. Jak pointed at herself too and nodded. "Yea, you do need some clothes. You look like a dirt bag." He chuckled at her. Jak blushed. "Maybe we'll find some at the mayor's house. He's always providing us stuff. Come on," Daxter offered his hand to her.

Jak took it and they both walked to it. They weren't that far from the place. But Jak and Daxter enjoy themselves by holding hands. Daxter eyed Jak as she walked along with her. Her hair was still a faded blue. He felt bad that he brought it among her. Her hair wouldn't go down. It still shot up like his own. Daxter frown, he felt guilty about it more.

Jak took notice and frown back with an arched brow. She did this until he noticed. "Oh, sorry Jak." Daxter apologized. "Are you feelin' okay?" Jak nodded and smiled. "Good, are you okay with your hair like that?" Daxter poked at it. She nodded once again. "Are you sure?" Jak nodded getting annoyed. "Are you a six year old?" Daxter playfully nudged her arm. "Are ya' Jak?" They both laughed and went onto the mayor's place.

"Mr. Mayor?" Daxter yelled around his house "Are you home!?"

"Oh thank goodness it's only you and Jak!" The mayor came out of a room in the back. "Someone cut the village's power! I've been afraid ever since. If you get the gears to start moving again I'll give you a power cell in return!"

"Yea! Can we get new clothes too?" Daxter asked.

"Yes, YES! Anything! This will surely get me reelected for next year's term!" The mayor cheered. "Just turn the power on And I give you clothes and a power cell."

"We're on the case then." Daxter smiled. He heard an annoying buzz in the background. He saw a jumping shadow. "Uh, that a red box?" Daxter asked. The mayor nodded. "May I take it?"

"Yes, please do so! It came in here one day, and I don't know what is in it. Plus, it's really annoying!"

Daxter nodded and pulled Jak into the room. "Hear that? We're gunna get some new clothes and a power cell. High five!" Daxter raised his hand and they both did. He jumped on the box. "Woah," he looked at the scout fly. "It looks like the wumpbees that attacked you on your ninth birthday, that was funny."

Jak snatched it away and put it in his pocket. He stared with a half grin face. Jak stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yea, I think I deserved that."


	7. Chapter 7 because of your face-!

**oHello my fans that either skiped to this chapter or sticked to the constant weirdness of my story! Great to see tablet in front of me! I am grounded. My tablet was taken away. But I refuse to give up! I got my mom's tabet! Boo, whatever. But yay! Thank you for my first comment! You sir, are a very nice person. Oh well this chapter is dvillageitely for thelasticephoenix! Because I care about reviews. I bet some of you are sad because you didn't comment first! This made my day you know. I might not post the next time on time. Might be late. Sorry.**

**thelasticephoenix this is for you! Thanks! ◆◇●○**

**I'm posting this early because school is tomorrow, so it's gunna be hard being grounded while in school.**

**•••-•••**

Daxter walked to the forbidden jungle still trying to figure out how to do these crazy things that the mayor wanted. He remembered where the beams went to. But, how was he suppose to get to the start? He wondered as he got to down to the steps to the sand. Jak following him jumped on his back and giggled at him. Daxter carried Jak to the destination. Jak looked at the farmer as they past by. She took a look at the yakcows eating, sleeping, and walking around the beach. They weren't in their pin. Jak grab Daxter's head turned it to the yakcows.

"Jak we got to get the power back on, we cannot help right now." Daxter breathed. Jak looked saddly at him. "Jak don't pull out the puppy eyes on me! Come on!" Daxter moaned to her. But Jak still did. Daxter didn't liked the face, no. He loved the face. Jak looked adorable every time. If he wasn't afraid, he would kiss her. But since he was. He just did whatever she wanted him to do. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll do it, for you Jak."

Daxter walked towards the yakcows and set down Jak beside him. Daxter bit his thumb and thought. How could he move this uncooked meal? He backed up and smiled. He ran and and kicked the butt. He fell to the sand making some sand get in his hair. It moved just a little foot. Daxter got up amd got angry. He pushed it on the yakcow's butt. And yet again. It moved only an inch. He moved away quickly.

"I GIVE UP!" Daxter yelled. He began to storm away. Jak ran beside him. And stopped right im front of him. She pushed him back to the yakcow. She frowned. "What?!"Daxter yelled. "You know you can't say I didn't try!" Daxter sighed. He run his hand though his hair. "You know you can help." Jak walked behind the animal. She looked at Daxter than back to the yakcow. She punched it and it began to move. She kept on moving it to the pin. Daxter moved along with her. She always got things done even when he gave up on it. "That's why I love you..." Daxter gooed. Jak turned her head to him. "I mean,... THAT'S WHY I THINK YOUR AWESOME!" Daxter corrected himself.

He began to sweat nervously to himself. He almost exposed himself to her. He would never let her out of his life. They were best friends. He would want to make her stay. He began to walk aaway so he could finish the rest of the job. He wondered what would happen if he never came to Sandover. If he never meet Jak? He couldn't pictured it. He pushed the last Yakcow into the wooden fence. Jak slammed the gate. The farmer woke up fast amd walked to them.

"Thank you Jak and Daxter! I couldn't get them in the cage for the longest time!" His voice was easy, for an old man. "As a token of my gratitude, take this power cell." He handed it to Jak. "Thanks!" He went back to his spot on the hay.

Daxter looked at the power cell in her hands. "Man, if we keep up the power cells like this. We're gunna get this done fast!" Daxter smiled. Daxter grabbed the power cell and put it away. He looked back at Jak. "I guess I owe you an apologie. I should have tried more." Daxter awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "So, let us continue on our adventure!" Daxter smiled.

Jak smiled bak happy and grab Daxter's arm and began to pull more on him. Daxter stumbled upon the sand trying to keep balance. Jak pulled up the cliffs leading to the forbidden jungle. Jak doubled jumped upon them. She was the first up, so she crossed her arms, smirking. Waiting for Daxter. Daxter breathed heavily. "I told ya'... I need to work out..." Daxter wheezed. Jak laughed at him and pulled him up. "Yea, yea, don't need to make fun of me. "

Jak shrugged at him with a big grin on her face. She continued across the bridge to the forbidden jungle. Jumping these crazy gaps in the bridge. While Daxter walked over and jumped them, he remembered all to well what happened to it. He was afraid to continue on. But he did so for Jak. He hoped he never had to enter this side of the village again, but than, he did it.


	8. Stressful week guys 8 !

**Sorry for the long ads wait. I was grounded and found my Kindle, I still, unfortunately, still am grounded. So so so so so so SORRY. But I'm finally posting right? I hope I still will get those comments!... Yes?... No?... Okay... I had a stressful week so I'm sorry if it's bad, so fav this, comment that, and read dat...**

**I love all my readers!**

**-Potatoes- ?**

Daxter walked across the grass and mold of the forbidden jungle. He would rather turn around and run away. But when Jak was beside him on their quest, it seemed less alarming to him. It could be her or just the fact that someone was with him to help him. But whichever way, he felt better. Daxter looked around trees and river.

On their path was a swinging trap, and in the water was lurker fish. His stomach felt sick. He looked at Jak, she was taking the place pretty well compared to Daxter. She stop and held her hand out. Daxter looked in confusion at her.

"What's wrong Ja-" before Daxter could finish she cover his mouth with her hand. She pulled him to the side. Jak pulled away her hand. "What's wrong Jak?" This time Daxter whispered quietly. She pointed pointed in a direction. Daxter turned and saw a frog. A frog with glowing eyes and spikes on it's back. His eyes went wide open and his mouth went in an unsettling position too.

It was the same type of frog he saw in the jungle.

"Jak have you thought of actually punching it or something?" Daxter asked. She sighed in response. Daxter ran towards the frog and kicked it, the frog died. He smiled to himself. "Wow," Daxter grinned widely. He didn't really think he would ever do that.

Jak doubled jump across the set of spikes on the ground. She looked on the floor. It was a metal surface. Daxter walked up to Jak while she pointed at it. He looked at it. "That most be the mayor's tractor beam set." Daxter explained. We have to be close!"

Jak noticed some tree stumps popping out of the river. Jak ran towards it and jumped on them, while Daxter followed her. Jak ran to an open area. But before she set another foot running. A snake rapped around her body. "Jak!" Daxter yelled. Daxter ran to her and grabbed the snake and punched it to the ground. Jak was dropped by the snake and looked at Daxter in shock. She couldn't believe he took down a lurker snake, killing a frog was one thing, but a snake?.. "Jak you okay?" Daxter asked with concerned. She nodded slowly. "You got to wait for me, got it?" She nodded once more.

Daxter breathed he walked past her to the area she was trying to go. Daxter looked at the large machinery in front of him. He walked closer to it. Daxter climb the machine collecting orbs and stuff. Jak noticed that there was a eco powered door she looked looked towards Daxter. He was close to a blue eco beam. She whispered to him and pointed at the door.

"Good thinkin' Jak!" Daxter yelled. He collected some blue eco than he knocked down a reflecting mirror. Daxter than ran towards the door. The door open by his body filled with Blue eco. Inside was a power cell. Jak picked it up and high five Daxter. "AWESOME!" Daxter cheered. He was so excited he hugged Jak for their victory. Daxter held Jak in his arms. Until he notice they hugged longer than a recommended friend would do. He pulled away pushing. "Sorry." Daxter blushed even harder. Jak smiled at him.

She looked past him as something raised out of the ground. She pointed at it. Daxter turned around fast to see the same thing. Daxter sighed frustrated.

"Why couldn't this day be easy?" Daxter asked.


End file.
